The Story inside The Story
by FeastOfStarlight
Summary: Anne is a different sort of girl, very anxious and very fond of adventure. When she finds her way into Narnia, she will suddenly have to deal with an even greater struggle. But someone will help her on the way.
1. Chapter 1

The Story inside the Story: Chapter One

This is the tale of a young girl who's name was Anne. She was not a very attractive and learnt sort of girl, but nevertheless she was very wise. She was loyal, brave and forgiving and this was good enough for everyone who knew her. When she did not know something or dreaded the very thought of what was being talked about, she would remain silent, for she deemed it wise never to insult or judge or say something just to say something. She was a very sensible person, but not at all curious or motivated. Her head was always in the clouds or in fantasy books, which she was very learnt in, and she just thought the real world to be a terrifiying and cruel place. She was modest, yet she was not gentle and she was not a very happy person. Any sensible person with a bit of wit would have seen this. She was cold and very broken from all her experiences in this world. Now, if you had been teased all your life and tormented and isolated, I dare say you would feel the same. Books were her escape and they helped her many times in her hard life, even in the future, after her many adventures in Narnia.

Now, anyone who reads this must immediately know that Anne came from our days and not from the years of the Pevensies, though she would encounter them many times.

Her story starts in the summer during her holiday in England, in a great house that had once belonged to a great Professor who's name no one remembered because apparently during the second world war he had become very poor and lost the estate. If you have read C.S Lewis's books then you should know just who this home had belonged to and you might understand much more about the story.

Anne's mother had been the first to discover the mansion and had immediately proposed to go and explore it. Her daughter and her husband thought this was a fine idea and decided to go right away the next day. Anne, though she did not yet know it, had an adventurous soul and longed to see the old manor. So the next morning, they all left in a great hurry to join the ten o'clock tour of the house, and they weren't the only ones. Many people from around the world came to visit the home for it's beauty and wonder. There were Germans and Italians, French people and Dutch people and some Americans that were in their same group. Of course, all these people had to talk, and all these people had to prevent anyone shorter than them from seeing the great sculptures and armors and from understanding anything that was being said. Anne happened to be a bit short for a sixteen year old girl and just happened to be at the back of the line. In fact, there were so many people, I doubt even the tall ones in front understood what was going on around them. It is important, though, to know that for this very reason, the young girl decided to slip away and go on exploring for herself. She waited until everyone had passed her and then she slipped through the first door she saw. Obviously, she thought that in a home so large, the door would lead her into another corridor where she could go along all alone, but by mistake she had entered a spare room with nothing else but a big wardrobe inside of it. Now, if you were her and had read almost all the best fantasy books and in particular the Chronicles of Narnia, you would probably feel the same as she did, for no sooner did she see the wardrobe that the desire to enter it had popped in her mind. And if you hated the real world and had no will to stay in it any longer, you may feel that the desire starts to grow and you soon find yourself advancing towards the wardrobe. She did just this. Anne stared at it and soon realized it was incredibly beautiful. It had so many carvings of animals and mythological creatures on it that she brought herself to believe that it was truly the same wardrobe Lucy had entered in her book. She slowly went towards it and she felt that the rooms had been filled with a strange sort of magic. When she finally reached it, she found she actually had no intention of going into it at all. If you had lived a hard and cruel life as she did, you would understand that a disappointment like that would have killed her. For she felt she would find nothing inside and would be in a more disastrous state than before. Mind you, I do not know if it was magic or the will of someone greater, but all of a sudden, Anne heard voices and before she knew it, the door was being opened. She then jumped inside the wardrobe to hide and closed the door behind her forgetting that one should never shut ones self in a wardrobe. But as sensible as she was, she had got scared and shut the door by accident. She put her ear up to the door and heard the voices of the tour guide and of the tourists. The woman started to explain that that very wardrobe was said to be the magical one that the Pevensies had entered long ago and she asked if anyone would want to try and see if Narnia war really there. When Anne heard this, she started to back up as quickly as possible without making a sound and, just as a light from the room started to peep in, she fell onto the ground. Now, when I say ground that is just what I mean. She had tripped over a tree branch and found herself on the cold wet ground, for it was covered in snow.


	2. Chapter 2

The Story inside the Story: Chapter Two

Now, when Anne suddenly found herself lying on the ground covered in snow, her first thought was that she had gone mad. It seemed to her quite impossible that she had actually found a new world through a wardrobe as she had always dreamed.

Her second reaction, though, was much worse. If you have been living your whole life wondering and fearing what other people think about you, then you are most definitely sure to be an anxious sort of person. And if you continue to be anxious, you will soon find yourself suffering from a panic disorder and when this happens you will start to have anxiety attacks.

Now Anne, that was just that sort of person, started to have a panic attack from her previous idea of going mad.

Her breath was short, her chest ached and her heart was beating very quickly. The young girl could not move or think correctly, so she just sat there for a while until she regained all consciousness and was in good health.

When this had been done, she finally started to think clearly, and by doing this, to understand that she could not have been mad at all. Anne then accepted the fact that she had most fell into a different world beyond the wardrobe and finally succeeded in standing.

The only thing left for her to do now was to most definitely explore and be content. Now, many of you must know that Anne was a fairly religious person and that for a few years now she had been suffering from the trial of faith, where she was constantly tempted and attacked by evil.

This had brought her to be even more anxious and had lead her to depersonalization, or in simpler words, the total lack of any emotion or any understanding of her person. I would not be telling you this if it was not an essential factor to the comprehending of Anne's entire story. For this will indeed help you to understand much more of what is going on.

The girl started to walk here and there, watching the snow fall gently on the ground and listening to the silence of winter which she much adored. Still, the cold was piercing, so almost immediately she had to go back to the wardrobe to fetch a coat.

Once she was dressed right and all warmed up by the fur of the coat, she went on to find a lamppost. In seeing this, she could now be most definitely sure that where she was actually Narnia.

This surprised her at first, but only enough to make her smile. She continued on for a while, until she came to a door in a stone hill that was broken down and torn to pieces. This frightened her quite a bit, for she had thought that after a certain quantity of time, Mr. Tumnus's house would have been lost, or at least rebuilt. She did not deem it wise to enter, so she did not and she went on wandering and wondering what on earth was going on until she heard the jingling of sleigh bells and the snapping of a whip.

Hoping it was Father Christmas and not indeed who she thought it would be, she stood still, paralyzed to be more correct, paralyzed by fear. After a moment, the sleigh pulled up right in front of her and stopped. She had closed her eyes in that very moment, for she did not want to see whom it was, but she soon found out anyway. A shrill voice, as a child's, addressed the person sitting in the sleigh and said:

"It is another human, your Majesty! A daughter of Eve!"

"Bring her to me! At once!"

All of a sudden, Anne found herself being pushed towards the sledge and forced to open her eyes. As she had feared, there was a tall beautiful woman sitting in it.

Her eyes were black and cold and her skin was white and pale, and though any man would have bendend to her will just to be able to gaze upon her, Anne got that strange feeling she always had when evil was near her. She thought the Witch cruel and evil at first sight, and nothing could have made her bend.

"Now, daughter of Eve, are you a sister to Edmund?"

"No."

"That is not how one addresses a queen!" She cried, angry. But Anne just smiled and made a very cunning and brave reply:

"Then I asure you that when I meet one, I shall adress her differently." The White Witch said nothing. But she gazed at the girl and tried to put on a gentle face.

"Since you are new to this country, I shall overlook this reply and forgive you. But from now on, you must refer to me as Your Majesty."

"I do not look for your forgiveness witch! You are not the true queen of Narnia and you never shall be! Fear! For Aslan shall return and you will be defeated!"

Now, any wise person would have realized that telling a witch something she did not want to hear would turn her into a beast. Anne, fortunately was just this sort of person, so as soon as she had said this, she had started running as fast as her legs would take her. The White Witch behind her started screaming: "After her! Faster! Faster!"

All of a sudden, Anne came to a fall, so she decided to turn around and face the ripid downhill sloap instead. Anyone knows that running down hill you are bound to trip at any moment and when you do you will roll down until avventualy you stop.

This is what happened to her, but fortunately she stopped after only a moment, for she had rolled and fallen upon a person. And this person was tall, blond with blue eyes. But most importantly, he was a boy.


	3. Chapter 3

The Story inside the Story: Chapter three

It took Anne only about one moment to recognize the young chap. He was tall, attractive, handsome, with blond hair and the brightest blue eyes anyone has seen.

She had fallen right on top of him and she now was gazing at him with wonder and believing she had gone mad once more.

"It can't be..." she whispered staring him in the eyes. He too had been staring and wondering what on earth was going on until finally, they both got up or tried to get up because there was a problem.

Anne, out of shock, had stood too quickly and found herself falling back down again as soon as she did. Not because she got a head rush, but because a shooting pain started going down her left leg and she realized she had broken it.

She touched her leg and shuttered. A sound of pain came from her mouth and the boy kneeled down near her to see what was going on.

"Are you alright? You must have had quite a fall!" He said.

"My leg... I can't move. It's broken!" Cried the girl crying bitterly from the pain with chills going down all her back.

All of a sudden, three children came running toward them followed by a beaver. "Peter!" Cried the eldest girl whom had long dark brown hair and the eyes of her brother.

Everyone now was staring at Anne surprised and confused. The youngest girl must have been about ten years old or less and she had short brown hair and again the same eyes.

The youngest boy seem quite annoyed and had black hair and again the eyes of Peter. They looked so much alike that it was impossible to think that they were not related. They were all dressed in a queer manner compared to Anne who wore more modern clothing, but they all were wearing the coats they had found in the wardrobe.

"Who is she?" Asked the sister, looking quite suspicious.

"I don't know. She fell down the hill. I think she's broken her leg." Replied the brother.

" My name is Anne. I through myself down the hill."

"That's an odd thing to do." Said Susan even more suspicious. She frowned upon her and awaited Anne's enlightening reply.

"I was running from the white witch. It was the only way to save myself. By the way, I don't think she is very far. You four must get away from here."

"We're not leaving you here!" Cried Peter a bit amused by this suggestion.

He could not believe that everyone was so determined to make them leave the woods at once. Now, the beaver had remained silent until them, examining the girl from a distance and once she had said this, he came forth.

"You have to. I can't walk and you can't stay. Go.. You are much more important than I am."

"How did you come to Narnia?" It was the beaver who had asked the question and this startled Anne a bit. All of a sudden, the girl was speechless. She did not want to trouble the four children or drive them mad by telling them she had come from the same wardrobe seventy years later.

The only reasonable thing to do seemed to tell them a little white lie, at least until they reached Aslan.

"I came in through a wardrobe. I'm the daughter of the cook in Professor Kirke's home. I'm of no importance. Now go!"

"And who told you about the white witch?" Asked the beaver again, but Anne now knew exactly what to say. She tried to look as embarressed as possible as she made this reply: "I've been eavsdropping. I'm terribly sorry, but you see... I have no friends and I was afraid to approach you... I'm so terribly sorry... I followed you right into the wardrobe a few seconds later."

It would have then been wise for the children to ask themselves why they had never seen this girl in the house before or why she had never been mentioned, but they did nothing of the sort.

Peter believed her immediatley, so did Lucy, she was quite young and naive so we must forgive her though her brother had no excuse, Edmund looked as if he had not heard a word of what she had said and Susan disapproved and did not believe a word of it.

They would have gone on interrogating the girl, but then they heard some queer sounds in the forest and Mr. Beaver pressed them to move to different quarters where all could be resolved in peace.

"Come along now humans. We must get to the dam at once. Spies everywhere here!"

Peter then put his arm around Anne and pulled her up. Now, you musn't think of Peter as a child or of the age C.S Lewis has given you.

He was, at that time, already eighteen, a year older than Anne, and he was curious about the strange girl with red hair and grey/ light blue eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

The Story inside The Story: Chapter Four

**Hey guys, I just wanted to specify that Anne is actually seventeen and I just typed wrong. Peter is eighteen, Susan is Sixteen, Edmund is twelve and Lucy is ten. Like the actors practically, all except for Susan. I wanted her to be closer to Peter's age so I upped her to sixteen instead of fourteen. **

Now, Anne had already grown very fond of Peter throughout her life. He had always been her favorite character in the books and movies and he had taught her some great values of life.

And to see him in the flesh was absolutely devastating for her.

They had to walk a long way east before they arrived at the beavers dam and Peter had helped Anne the whole time.

She had limped on next to him, but the pain in her leg was terrible and the poor girl felt she could bear it no longer.

The most dreadful thing, though, was yet to come. Now, Anne obviously knew all about Narnia and all about its history, but worst of all she knew everything that was going to happen in the future.

And that is why the whole way down to the dam, she had kept a close eye on Edmund, for she knew exactly what he was about to do.

Knowledge can be a most terrible thing if not used wisely and Anne was finding herself in a most difficult position. She could tell Peter of the betrayal and change the course of the history, or she could stay silent and watch as their brother destroyed himself.

Anyone would now think she had chosen to warn his brother and his sisters about his terrible mistake, but she did just the contrary.

She did not say a word. For she knew not what would happen if she did. Edmund might never change, or future events might never take place. For once in her life, Anne felt as if she had been given too much power, and she did not like it one bit.

So she acted as if she knew nothing of anybody or anything and as if she were a great stranger to anything that involved Narnia. When they finally arrived, smoke was rising from the little dam.

"Ah! The wife has got the kettle on! Nice cup of Rosy Lee!" Said the beaver looking a bit embarrassed.

"It's lovely!" Cried Lucy. And the beaver smiled and made a humble and honest comment about how it wasn't even finished yet.

Then they started going down hill, which was very difficult for Anne who's leg was now completely frozen and quite painful. Mrs. Beaver heard noises and then came running out: "Beaver? Is that you? If I find out you've been with Badger again I..."

But she never finished that sentence, for it was then that she saw the humans. "Oh! Those aren't badgers! Oh, I never thought I'd live to see this day!"

Anne did not catch what else was being said for she felt quite sick. She thought she would faint if she did not warm her leg, so Mrs. Beaver asked them in and finally she sat down.

Her chair was near the fire so she could warm her leg. She was dreadfully terrified of the thought of having to cut it off if it was of no further use.

Now, Anne was a very sensitive person even if she liked to appear otherwise. But she had no problem shedding tears from the pain right in front of the others, for she cared not and she knew that they would understand.

She had been famished until then, but right there, all warm in front of the fire, she only now wished to sleep. And she had almost completely dosed off, when Mrs. Beaver said that the dinner was ready and everyone could be seated.

The girl was so embarrassed that she had not offered to help that she blurted out: "Oh! I am terribly sorry! I should have helped!"

"No worry, dear. You seem a bit peevish and the boy told me about your leg! I would help you if I could, but I don't know how to cure broken bones. Don't you worry, dear." And then Peter helped her into another chair near the table, where they sat and ate until their hearts content. After this, they had desert, which Anne courteously refused because she had had plenty to eat.

Though she told Mrs. Beaver she had never tasted anything more delicious in her life.

"Now, Tumnus." Said Mr. Beaver after they all had finished and were quite relaxed.

"He's been taken to the queens palace."

"Is there no hope for him, sir?" Asked the sweet Lucy with a troubled frown upon her face.

"Hope! Yeah there's loads of hope!" Now I know you have all heard this conversation before so I will not trouble you with it again. You must know, though, that it went exactly as written in the books and Anne found this quite curious, though she did not speak until the end.

"Mr. Beaver, is there another prophecy about me?" She asked. Mr Beaver frowned hard and stared her in the eyes. "No no, I haven't heard anything else."

"Then... Why am I here?"

"I've been asking myself the same question." Then, he gave her a nasty suspicious look which made Anne shiver until they heard Lucy say: "Where's Edmund?"

Everyone, including Anne, who had completely forgotten about Edmund, started looking around with their eyes until Peter said: " I'm gonna kill him."

"You might not have to..." Replied Mr. Beaver. "Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?"

After that, all Anne could recall that there was a great quantity of running around and arguing and fighting until everyone but Mrs. Beaver and herself ran out the door in search of Edmund.

Again, the girl started feeling completely useless, but she could not move her leg, so there was nothing to be done.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to sit and chat, dear. At least not much. I'm very worried, you see.." Said the beaver and Anne started growing uncomfortable. "Mrs. Beaver, I think you should start preparing for an escape. I fear Edmund will tell the Witch everything and that they will start hunting us immediately."

"Not to say, dear, not to say. There's still hope that they'll find him in time." Said Mrs. Beaver sitting at her sewing machine.

Anne now felt she should press the lady beaver to prepare a couple of bags at least.

"But if they don't it would be better for us to be ready!"

"Not to worry, dear, not to worry. They'll be back soon, you'll see."

But Anne was incredibly worried, for she knew that they would have to flee as soon as they arrived.


	5. Chapter 5

The Story inside the Story: Chapter Five

Mrs. Beaver and Anne sat down quietly for what seemed to her an eternity. Anne was very anxious and troubled while the beaver seemed so calm and cheery.

The girl could not bring herself to comprehend this reaction and sat staring at Mrs. Beaver quite confused.

Finally, after a half an hour, Mr. Beaver came running in and shouted:"Quickly Mama! They're after us!"

"Oh, right!" Mrs. Beaver finally got up and started gathering many things and food for the trip. "What is she doing?" Asked Susan worried and anxious to leave. "You'll thank me later! It's a long trip and beaver tends to get very cranky!"

"I'm cranky now!" Cried the husband more troubled then them all, but Mrs. Beaver kept on packing until finally Lucy and Susan joined in to help her.

"Do you think we'll need jam?" Asked Susan in a fretful voice.

"Only if the Witch serves toast!" Cried Peter.

They were all now going as fast as possible, and without their noticing, Anne was trying hard to stand up, but as it always happens when one has a broken leg, she found it very difficult.

And the more she tried, the more the pain grew until finally Peter saw what she was doing and ran to her aid.

"No! I can cope!" Said Anne, trying to be respectful and grateful but with a poor outcome.

"Put your arm around my shoulders, you can't do this alone!"

And Peter said this with such a solemn tone and attitude that the girl absolutely could not refuse.

All of a sudden, they heard howling and growling of wolves.

Mrs. Beaver gave each of them a bag and finally they were off.

"Quick! Down here!" Shouted Mr. Beaver and lead them into a tunnel under the dam.

It was terrible for Anne, for she had to be set down quite gently and slowly. Her only thought now was: "Oh, I can't believe I've finally come to Narnia and I can't be of any help because of my leg! This is going terribly!"

But she did not yet acknowledge that all this was part of a greater plan, the greatest plan of all.

Peter then dragged her along, trying to go as swiftly as possible. Anne just kept hopping at his side and feeling extremely guilty for having taken advantage of a person she hardly knew and who hardly knew her.

Yet, the boy seemed determined to keep her safe at any cost. It wasn't long that Mr. And Mrs. Beaver started fighting because the wife found out that the tunnel lead to badgers house and not to his mother's.

Suddenly, Lucy tripped and they all stood quiet. "They're in the tunnel..." Whispered the little girl and Susan helped her up and the next thing Anne knew was that she was being pulled up from the ground into the fresh night air.

She was then set on a lumpy branch so that Peter could help Mr. Beaver to close the passage.

The ground was still full of snow, but what seemed rather unusual to her was that the branch was spiky and it was hurting her. Not being able to get up, she felt it round and discovered it was covered with spikes on the surface and seemed to have four legs on the bottom.

It did not take her long to discover the horrifying truth. The branch was not a branch at all, but it was a porcupine, a stone porcupine. Anne took one glance at it and turned a dreadful white color, as if she were going to be sick.

Then she moved to the side, sitting on the snow rather than on the poor creature. She was not the only one who noticed this.

Apparently, Lucy had fallen on top of a group of little woodland creatures all turned to stone and Mr. Beaver had found his best friend Badger in the same state.

All around them, there lie stone creatures, but this was forgotten when a fox appeared from no where. "This is what becomes of those who cross the Witch" He cried with a smirk.

He looked very nasty, but Anne knew the truth, unlike Mr. Beaver that immediately shouted : "You take one more step, traitor, and I'll chew you to splinters!"

"Relax, I am one of the good guys."said the fox coming closer.

"Well you look an awful lot like one of the bad ones!"

"An unfortunate family resemblance, but we can discuss family

breeding later right now we need to move."

They all heard the wolves getting nearer so Peter finally stepped up: "What did you have in mind?"

The fox smiled and ordered them to climb up the tallest tree and take shelter there for a moment while he covered their tracks.

Unfortunately for the girl, this had to be done without her. She refused to be brought with them and insisted on hiding inside one of the woodlands creatures homes.

Peter then helped her into the largest of these and joined his sisters in the tree, while the fox, as planned, destroyed every piece of evidence with the help of his tail, until finally the wolves burst out of the tunnel and surrounded the poor creature. Anne, unfortunately heard nothing of what was being said from the inside of the little home, but she did recall uttering many growls and loud cruel voices.

She stayed snug in the hole until finally she could utter nothing but the cold winter silence, not even the wind. She was then able to pull herself out and she found that the fox had been terribly injured. Knowing how horrible it was to be cold and hurt, she managed to crawl until she reached the creature, picked him up and held him in her arms.

Then she waited for the Pevensies to come down and aid them both. This was done after a few moments, for the beavers wanted to be sure that the wolves had gone for good.

Now, Mr. Beaver in seeing how the poor girl had helped the talking animal, forgot all his suspicion and anger and started to grow fond of her.

He no longer gave her nasty looks, but was kind and gentle to her. Peter and the beaver gathered some fire wood and Mrs. Beaver started curing the injured fox.

She used a thread and needle and Anne and Lucy thought they wood be sick from the horrible smell of blood.

"Oh, stop your fussing!" Shouted the beaver and Lucy hid her face in Anne's coat.

This surprised the girl more than anything, for she had not thought that they would ever take to her.

"Are you going to be all right?" She asked with her face still firmly planted in the coat.

"Well, I wish I could say their bark was worse than their bite. Ow!"

"Stop squirming! You're worse than Beaver on bath day!" She cried, quite desperate and calm at the same time while Mr. Beaver just nodded. Now, everyone was sitting close to the fire and putting their hands, or paws, over it to get warm.

The fox stayed a bit more, but it was not long before he thanked them for their kindness and said he must be off.

"You're leaving?" Asked Lucy, finally gathering her courage to look up again.

"It has been a pleasure, My Queen, and an honor, but time is short and Aslan himself has asked me to gather more troops." Said the dear fox with a bow, but the most enthused were the Beavers whom immediately started asking questions about the Great Lion.

To Anne's surprise, the name of Aslan had filled her with a silent horror and a terrible fear, but she was not sure why, as she dearly loved the lion and wished to see him with all her heart. Then why was she so afraid?

"You'll be glad to have him by your side in the battle against the Witch." Replied the Fox once more and this made Susan quite angry: "But we're not planning fighting any witch!"

The creature gazed at her with terror: "But surely, High King Peter and Anne... The prophecy!"

All of a sudden, they were all in an uproar, especially Anne.

Until then it had seemed to them all that the girl had truly no business in Narnia. But then, just then, her name had finally arisen.

"What? What? Am I in the prophecy too?" She asked, her eyes almost popping out their sockets for the excitement.

"No. Aslan has told us of you. He says you are to play a crucial part in Narnia. But I must be on my way now. The Great Lion awaits."

"No! Wait!" Cried the girl before the Fox even had time to leave.

"What part? What part am I to play? Who shall I be? What else did Aslan say?"

"I am sorry. But I fear I am not the one who is to tell you. Aslan will want to speak to you when you all arrive at the stone table."

Finally, the small creature turned and was off as swiftly as the wind. Anne sat there as they all stared at her with wonder.

She now felt uncomfortable and a bit worried. The Fox had said her part was to be crucial for Narnia. But why on earth should it be?

If she was to be a Queen, the creature would have called her "majesty" at the end of his sentence, but he did not. So what could she possibly be?


	6. Chapter 6

The Story inside The Story: Chapter Six

Now, I have spoken of facts that many of you have known for long and have recited words you have heard many times and I dare say, will hear many more times to come.

We have finally come to a part of the story that has not yet been told, not even by Master Lewis himself.

For the voyage for Anne would be the longest and most dreadful part of the entire story.

As I have already mentioned, the girl was feeling a bit feverish when she had finally come to the dam, but now, in the terrible bitter cold of winter, she seemed worse.

About an hour after the fox left them at the fireside, they were all up and going again. Peter was constantly at Anne's side and this made her only feel terribly worse.

The four children and the two Beavers then walked for three hours in the dark night until they found shelter in a deep and dry cave. The girl all of a sudden felt a bit faint. Her head started to spin and she felt as light as a feather, but no longer wanting to trouble Peter with her problems, she said nothing about it. They all cuddled up snug and warm until they finally dosed off, all but Anne.

She was sweating a cold sweat, the one you sweat when you feel terribly cold but are indeed very warm. She then tried to wrap herself tighter in her coat and to close herself between Susan and Peter to be much more warm, but she found that every time she tried to move, every bone in her body would ache.

"It's nothing. Just a cold." It is of this she desperately tried to convince herself of, but she knew she had fever.

After a while, she was so sick she had lost all hope of getting some sleep or even of closing her eyes. She now was freezing cold and desperate.

It was in this state she stayed in until morning. Peter was the first to wake and he found the poor girl shivering and crying.

"Are you alright?"

"I am. Don't worry about me. I'll manage." Was her reply, which truly meant: "I think I am dying."

The boy came near and felt her forehead.

"Alright? I think you've got a tempeture!"

"I'll cope."

"Anne, you're shivering."

Said he trying to warm her lighting a dim fire.

But the girl grew dizzier and more light headed by the minute. She felt completely unable to move or think. And that is when it happened again: a strong feeling of fear filled her heart and she felt tempted to give up her beliefs once more.

But like always, when this happened, she fought back pleading her God to save her inside. No one knew of what she was feeling inside and her being weak just made it all the worse. Peter, in seeing her turn white, thought she was getting a high fever and tried to light the fire even more without success.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked inadvertently and left the boy quite perplexed.

"What do you mean?"

"You have been nothing but kind to me ever since we met. You have helped me even when I implored you not to. Why?"

The question stood still in the air for a moment, then the boy replied as if were quite natural:

"I'm sure you would have done the same. I have two sisters and from the looks of it you must be an only child. I thought you looked lonely, afraid and depressed. And you were hurt, I couldn't just leave you there."

Anne then gazed upon his sister whom was sleeping.

"Susan didn't think it the same way."

"Susan's always like that. She's always trying to be smart and logical and wise."

They sat there silently for a few moments. The girl was staring at a dormant Lucy, whom was all warm and snug with Mrs. Beaver.

All of a sudden, she felt as if she had known the little girl all her life and from that moment on, she always loved her like a sister of her own.

"You are right though, you know. I am an only child and I am a really sad one to tell the truth." Anne said this without actually thinking, but it did not surprise the boy.

They said nothing more to each other, for nothing more had to be said. The two understood each other perfectly even if they remained silent.

Peter could see whom the girl truly was just by looking her in the eyes. He did pity her a bit and Anne noticed this. He saw fear inside her. But not just the fear many of us feel, true fear.

Every fiber of her being trembled, she had heavy bags under her eyes from it. Anne was afraid, maybe even for no reason or for so many that we shall never comprehend, but all she truly needed was a hug and comfort and she knew this and Peter did as well.

She wanted someone to hold her tightly in their arms and tell her everything was going to be okay and she was sure that when this happened, she would cry, as one cries only when they have held it in for so long and that all her fear would be gone and all her emotions would return to her.

Anne, the tough and bitter girl, was only a child really, a small child in need of help and love. They soon knew the sun was rising because a bit of light peeked in from outside and the Beavers were starting to wake. Anne was now feeling quite horribly. She was no longer able to convince herself otherwise.

The poor girl was incredibly tired and still sweating and she was also freezing. She felt as if she had been a block of ice for an eternity. Luckily, Mrs. Beaver put on some hot tea, for she had brought the kettle, which warmed the child just a bit.

"Poor creature! But you'll see, Aslan will set you right. We mustn't be but a day and a half away now, are we Beaver?"

"Less then that, dear. I'd say a day at a good pace. We might get there this evening. Come on now humans, we must be off." And Mr. Beaver climbed out of the cave to go and see if anyone was around. When he came back, he had some good news: "Lucky we are. It's been snowing. It's covered all our tracks. But we best be off none the less. It won't take those wolves much to smell us out."

So in a half hour, they were all packed and ready to go, but Anne needed to be helped now by both Peter and Susan, for she had hardly the strength to stand.

Her leg had gotten worse and much more painful and the fever was not at all helpful.

Susan was not contented by this arrangement and had expressed her thoughts to her elder brother, whom lost his temper and told her to "shut it". After a few hours, Anne had trouble breathing.

"I think we'll have to stop soon. She has gotten worse." Claimed Peter a bit preoccupied. Lucy too was quite worried about her, for Lucy cared much for other people.

Even Susan now began to feel the same and to pity the girl that was suffering so much. In the meanwhile, a voice inside of Anne kept telling her: "It isn't worth all this. Just give in and you'll be fine again." But a lower voice inside her screamed: "Don't Anne! Aslan will make you better! Keep fighting! Never give in! Never! Praise Jesus Christ our Lord for he will save you!" The girl though, was now so weak she could hardly remember her name.

"I'm afraid we can't stop now. We're in the open. We need to reach those woods there in front of us before we can stop! Now come on humans, before we're old!" Said Mr. Beaver and in a lower voice Lucy replied: "He is getting a bit bossy, isn't he?"

They walked a few more miles until they heard a most frightening sound: the sound of sleigh bells.

"It's her! Quickly! Run!"

And they all started running towards the woods as fast as they could, dragging the poor girl along. They were all terrified, all except Anne whom cried out: "Stop! It's all right!" But they were all too busy worrying to take notice of this and before she knew it, she was being pulled into a small opening under a rock.

They all waited there silently until it seemed that the sleigh had gone, but Mr. Beaver went to see if this were true nonetheless and when he came again he said that someone was waiting for them.

And he was so excited that they all came immediately out of a hiding to see who he could possibly be talking of. Now, if you are a grown child or adult, you must have now accepted the fact that Santa Clause is not real and never was.

Well, if you ever come to ask Anne or one of the Pevensies they will tell you quite the contrary.

There he was: a round man in a red coat with white snowy hair and a beard. And behind him, his sleigh, full of presents and toys.

When they saw him, he gave out a cheery laugh and smiled. Lucy was the first to come forward as happy as any young child would be and said: "Merry Christmas, sir."

"It certainly is, Lucy, since you have arrived." He replied with another hearty laugh. Susan was the next to forward and quite shocked said: "Look, I've put up with a lot since I've got here, but this..."

"We thought you were the Witch." Said Peter, still holding Anne around his shoulder and joining his sisters.

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry about that, but in my defense, I have been driving one of these longer than the Witch."

The man looked into Anne's eyes and saw that from the fever she hardly knew what he was saying and he became even more cheery.

This might sound cruel on his behalf, but the meaning of this was simply to get her smiling instead of weeping.

"I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia." Said Susan a bit confused.

"No. Not for a long time. But the hope that you have brought, Your Majesties, is finally starting to weaken the Witch's power. Still, I dare say you could do with these. " And in that moment, Father Christmas reached for a big sack on his sleigh and set it gently on the ground.

He then started his search in the big pile of presents and pulled out a crystal cordial with red liquid inside of it and a red leather belt with a dagger.

Then he kneeled down in front of Lucy and handed her the cordial: "The juice of the fire-flower. One drop will cure any injury. And though I hope you never have to use it... " He then handed her the dagger as well, but Lucy hardly noticed this for she immediately ran towards Anne, opened the cordial and poured one drop into her mouth.

Anne will always remember that as the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her and a lot of her affection for Lucy depends on it. The liquid was very good and it made her feel better immediately.

Anne was immediately filled with warmth and her strength returned to her. And she now found that she could stand and that she had no fever at all. She actually felt better then she had in years, but her leg remained broken.

"But I thought it cured every injury..." Said Lucy a bit disappointed.

"It does, my dear. But it does not have the power to rebuild broken bones."

Father Christmas then searched his sack again and pulled out and Ivory horn and quiver full of arrows and a bow and handed them to Susan: "

Susan. Trust in this bow and it will not easily miss. And though you don't seem to have a problem making yourself heard, blow on this horn and wherever you are, help will come."

Susan examined the gifts, smiled and thanked the old man.

Then he proceeded to do the same for Peter, presenting him with a sword and a shield: "Peter. The time to use these may be near at hand."

"Thank you, sir." He answered pulling his sword out of its hilt and examining it with a strange light in his eyes, not a bad strange of course.

And then, everyone expected for him to be done, but out of his sack he pulled out a fourth gift. It was a big leather bag that seemed full of something, and that was not all. He also pulled out two short blades, too big to be daggers and too short to be swords and he went towards Anne.

"I fear, you will definitely need these if you are to be a true warrior of Narnia." And he opened the leather bag to show her what was inside since she still had to hold on to Peter.

"Armor, made from the scales of the silver dragon. No blade can penetrate it, no matter how sharp it may be. These swords will help you to become a great fighter. Use them carefully and with skill and they will never fail you."

The girl looked up into the cheery face of the man.

"So is this my purpose? Am I to be a warrior?"

"Not just any warrior... Captain of the guard of all Narnia. The greatest warrior to ever walk this earth."

Anne's eyes lit up and a smile appeared upon her cold face.

She stared at the beautiful silver armor with a red lion on the breast plate until Father christmas closed the bag and put it around her shoulder, and then helped her to strap the swords to her back where they belonged.

He then returned to his sleigh, put the sack back on it and said: "These are tools, not toys. Bear them well and wisely. Now, I must be off. Winter is almost over, and things do pile up when you've been gone a hundred years. Long live Aslan!" The man then road off on his sleigh leaving them behind.

"Did he say Winter was almost over?" Everyone turned to Peter to see that he was very anxious. "If we have to cross a frozen river, that means... No more ice."


	7. Chapter 7

The Story inside the Story: Chapter Seven

This brought the mood quite down. No one had thought of the river for a long time and now it seemed it would be impossible for them to cross. Anne, whom had been quite thrilled about Lucy's cordial and about being cured had completely forgotten how hard their journey was to be in the end and felt that if anything really happened as it should that she would completely lose her leg.

Now, even though Anne did not think of it, she was acting in a very selfish manner.

Her thoughts went always to herself and never to the others, she did not even show the poor children that she was sorry for their brother and did not know they were suffering as much as she was.

They continued on until they could no more and decided to find a dark and dry place where they could take cover and sleep well through the night.

This was a relief to Anne whom had not slept for two days. When finally they lied down and closed their eyes it was very late.

The sun had set for many hours and they felt that they had never been sleepier. The young girl set her head on Peter's shoulder and, as cosy and warm as she was, soon drifted off into a deep sleep.

But the night was not as settling as she had thought it would be, for that night she had a dream. A dark and desperate dream.

A woman was wondering the woods at night. She was tall, thin and beautiful.

She had skin as white as snow and wore a beautiful blu dress. Her hair was long and red and it was let out so that it could fall on her shoulders. Despite her beauty, she seemed troubled and lost.

Anne knew at once that the woman was her, not from her appearance but by the way her face showed intense fear and her eyes lit with anxiety.

She kept wondering, until, terrified, she started to run, to run as fast as she could. Her dress started to get torn by the branches, and her soft and smooth cheeks were cut by the leaves.

The woman started to weep and to cry for aid, but there was no sound to be heard, the wood was silent. So she kept running.

All of a sudden, Anne saw that she was chased, chased by a dark figure creeping in the night, calling out her name, putting fear in her very soul. By no matter how fast she ran, the figure always seemed to be right at her side. The dress was now torn to shreds, she had cuts all over her and her hair was a mess.

The once beautiful face turned more similar to Anne's until at last it was identical. Now she was crying even more, for her legs had grown tired and she had no more breath to spare. Finally, the woman stopped and fell face down into the ground where she wept even more.

She was now covered in dirt, and the figure seemed to surround her on every side, whispering lies and telling her to give in.

But no matter how much it tried, the girl still cried out for aid until she had no voice left and could do nothing at all. In that moment, when all hope was gone, a light rose.

At first it seemed to be the light of the morning sun, but soon the girl looked up and saw the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The light was brighter than them all and it was coming from a man. If you asked Anne, she would tell you that the beauty of the mans face was indescribable and she is probably right, for his was not a beauty found on earth, but only in the highest and most Holy of places.

In that moment the dark figure fled out of fear and the man held out his hand to the woman whom took it without questioning, for she knew. She knew that the man might allow her to be hurt, trampled on and tormented, but he would never stop loving her.

As soon as she touched his hand, she was filled with warmth and the deepest joy.

Then, the man embraced her and she started to cry. She cried until she could no more and it was then that in the most soave voice she had ever heard, he whispered:

"Why, my child, do you allow yourself to suffer so? Do you not trust me? Do you think I will not protect you? Why do you fill yourself with anxiety and fear? Child, do you not know that I will never allow anyone or anything to hurt you? Do you not know that I will never allow you to be challenged beyond your own strengths? I love you, my child. Did I not die on the cross so that one day we may be reunited? Fear no longer, my daughter, for I will never leave you, and even when you feel I have, know that I am always at your side, watching you and suffering with you. I will never forsake you. Never. For my love is more powerful than anything, child. Do not despair, I know what it is you are going through and do not think I have not heard your prayers or your cries for help. But all this is necessary, my love, and one day you will understand why. Your suffering and pain will help you to grow in wisdom and patience in this world and it will help you to find never ending joy in mine. Do not forget my words, my daughter, and remember always that I love you and only ask for you to love me and obey me in return. I am your father, child. Remember what has been done for you and never forget."

The woman then saw him disappear and it was then that Anne woke.

Her cheeks were stained with tears and a strange sadness had filled her heart.

And the rest of the night she wept, but she never forgot the dream and she always remembered every word that had been said to her.

Either from the shock of the dream or from the darkness she now felt again in her heart, she was unable to sleep for the rest of the night and stayed awake and vigilant and she repeated to herself the words that Jesus had spoken to her.

When morning finally came, again Peter was the first to rise and, in seeing Anne awake, he feared she had a tempeture again.

"Did you sleep?" He asked kindly with a smile.

"A bit. I had a... Dream." The girl knew not how to describe such a dream. Their was no word that would give justice to it's beauty. Only a name...

"Did you have a nightmare?"

"Oh! No! It was just so incredibly wonderful that it makes everything around you seem so imperfect all of sudden. It's... One day you will understand." Was all she found she could say.


	8. Chapter 8

The Story inside the Story: Chapter Eight

When everyone was up and they were all ready to go, they set off once more and for the last time.

For that same day, they came to the once frozen river rush, that had now thaughed out. The pieces of ice broke quickly off the only frozen part left near the still frozen waterfall.

The children all stared at this, their faces pale and blue from the cold. They stood there for about two minutes until Peter finally said what they were all thinking: "We need to cross, now!"

And they all looked at each other, but Lucy was so frightened she asked Mr. Beaver in a scratchy voice: " Don't beavers make dams?"

"I'm not that fast, dear!"

And suddenly, they started to climb down. But Susan, whom had been very cross the entire way there did not deem it wise and was determined to make her mind known at once: "Wait! Will you just think about this for a minute?"Peter turned round, and for the first time, Anne saw him truly angry. His face turned red and he blurted out roughly: "We don't have a minute!" This offended Susan very much.

"I'm just trying to be realistic." She said a bit on the defensive. But Peter knew better. " No, you're trying to be smart. As usual."

And finally they both made their way down as well. Now, you might be wondering how on earth Anne managed to get to the bottom, and this is very simple.

She tried in vain going on her own and slipped until she had found herself there. Fortunately, it was not far and she did not get hurt, but Peter scolded her for not being patient, a bit worried, and forbid her to move until he had arrived. So the girl sat on the ice, with a frown on her face and dared not to disobey. Finally, the boy helped her up and decided to make the first attempt to cross the river.

But no sooner had he put his foot down that the ice shook and vapor came out from beneath it, frightening him and obliging him to step away. Then it was Mr. Beavers turn.

The creature studied the ice swiftly and made his way across, the children following him carefully. Susan was clutching on to Lucy in fear of losing her and their brother was tightly holding on to Anne, that was trying her best to be light footed.

It was then that the youngest let out a cry of fear and they all saw the wolves come down towards them. The only thing that was then left for them to do was run.

And so they did, but by the time they had gotten to the other side, so did the wolves. Peter bravely took out his sword and pointed it against the chief, or what at least was more likely to be the chief, for he was larger and faster than the others. Mr. Beaver, in the meantime, attacked one of the other wolves that was holding him with his teeth by the neck.

"Put that down, boy. Someone could get hurt." Said the chief wolf Maugrim with a growl.

"Don't worry about me! Run him through!" Cried Beaver struggling for air and making Peter well up with doubt. Anne took out one of her own swords and held it close.

" Leave now while you can, and your brother goes with you."

This was enough to convince Susan. "Stop, Peter! Maybe we should listen to him!"

"Smart girl." Growled the creature again.

"No! He's lying Peter! Don't listen!" Said Anne, Shouting out against Susan.

"Oh, come on. This isn't your war. All my Queen wants is for you to take your family and go." Anne was now ready to run him through, for she had suddenly gotten a strange rush inside of her. "Look, just because some man in a red coat hands you a sword, it doesn't make you a hero! Just drop it!"

"Don't be so naiv, Susan! They aren't going to let us leave!" Peter was now completely red in the face and Anne and Susan were looking at each other with hate.

"Why do you even care? You've been nothing but a burden to all of us!"

"Why do you hate me so much? What have I ever done to you?!"

"You should have never come! You don't even belong here!"

"Well apparently I do!"

All the shouting was confusing the boy even more, but then the wolf made his first mistake: "What's it gonna be, Son of Adam? I won't wait forever. And neither will the river."

"Peter!" Exclaimed Lucy, crying about the way her sister was attacking her new friend and the other way around.

For the ice was now about to burst open. It was then that Peter did the bravest thing an eighteen year old boy can do to save his family. "Hold onto me!" He cried and with incredible force, plunged his sword into the block of ice beneath them. They all held on tight and for a moment they could no longer breath for it was then that the water burst out from the ice.

They were then thrown into the river on top of their block of ice and a wave came upon them. Fortunately, no sooner had they been pushed down that they came right back up again gasping for air.

It was then Anne noticed that Lucy was falling off. Instinctively, she let go of Peter to save the Child, but found herself falling instead and right before she did, she managed to get hold of the girl and plunge one of her own swords in the ice.

They held on tight until the beavers swam towards them and pushed their block towards the river bank, where Peter and Susan helped Anne and Lucy to get off.

The boy helped the girl on her foot again, when his younger sister cried out: "You saved me!"

Everyone turned, including Anne, with great surprise on their faces.

"What, dear?" Asked Mrs. Beaver.

"Anne, she... She saved me. I was about to fall off and she grabbed me. She let go of Peter to do it, too."

Both the brother and sister of the child turned to Anne, the first smiling with gratitude, the second a bit embarrassed.

"Thanks." Was the only thing they said, one more kindly than the other.

"I dare say you can take off your coats now." Said Mrs. Beaver and then that they saw that all the snow had vanished and spring had made it's way back.

And so, they removed their heavy winter coats taken from the wardrobe and were off again.


	9. Chapter 9

The Story inside the Story: Chapter Nine

The further they went into the forest, the more it was warm. And Lucy and Susan had taken off their sweaters and tied them to their wastes and Peter had rolled up his sleeves.

All around them, flowers were blooming, the leaves were growing and everything was coming to life once more.

Yet, the more they came near to the Stone Table, the more anxious Anne grew. All of a sudden, she was terrified about seeing Aslan.

She had so longed to see him, to hear his voice and to feel his furry mane, that she had never thought about what he would say to her or how react in her presence.

Now, the girl, deceived by evil and fear, thought that the great Lion would reject her, turn her back on her, forsake her. She now thought herself so terrible and undeserving, or at least that is the way she saw it. Truth be told, she was afraid of not being liked and believed herself to be a fine young woman.

Every step she took, the more fear attacked her, until the very name of Aslan filled her only with horror. When they finally came to a great green field, they looked up and saw a stone table on the top of a hill and tents all around it.

Anne's heart sank and she suddenly turned pale.

"Pride." Said a voice in her mind, scolding her. "Pride and fear will be your downfall. You think too much of yourself and are too blind to even notice it."

The voice she heard was her own, but she decided not to listen to it. Peter had by now noticed that something was terribly wrong, for the girl looked as if she would be sick.

But expecting an awful reply, he said nothing at all. As they walked toward the camp, the spirit of a tree made up of flower petals saluted them and made Lucy smile.

Finally, they reached the tents and started to walk through them. While they did this, centaurs, fauns, satires, dryads, griffons, hypogrifs, trees and talking animals all came forth.

They stared at the children and the beavers with smiles of gratitude and walked behind them as they went on. Susan was now feeling quite embarrassed: "Why are they all staring at us?"

"Maybe they think you look funny." Was Lucy's reply and it made her elder sister blush. Anne now was truly feeling sick. Her stomach was all a knot and she was having another panic attack.

Finally they came to the last tent where a centaur stayed guard. Peter then took out his sword and lifted it: "We have come to see Aslan!"

The centaur turned his head towards the tent and in an instant, all their followers were bowing down. It was then that the great Lion came forth. For a moment, the children stood there in complete silence and shock, gazing at him in wonder.

He was together beautiful and terrible. His face was kind and fierce at the same time and they all knew in that moment that he was truly the highest of all kings of any rank.

He was the one and only king. It took them a moment to process the fact that he too was looking at them, and when they did, they knelt down.

Anne held a tight grip on Peter's shoulder to do this, and no matter how much pain she was suffering, she did not dare to do otherwise.

"Rise, Peter, son of Adam. Rise Susan, Lucy and Anne, daughters of Eve. But where is the other son of Adam?"

His voice was so gracious and beautiful that Anne's eyes filled with tears.

"That's why we're here, sir. We need your help." Said Peter putting his sword back into his hilt. " We had a little trouble along the way." Added Susan very shy.

"Our brother's been captured by the White Witch."

"Captured? How could this happen?"

Mr. Beaver trembling with fear and emotion came forth to explain the situation : "He betrayed them, Your Majesty."

"Then he has betrayed us all!" Cried the centaur.

"Peace, Oreius. I'm sure there's an explanation."

It was then that Peter's face turned red with guilt and resentment: " It's my fault, really. I was too hard on him."

His elder sister put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. " We all were."

"Sir, he's our brother." Said Lucy staring the great Lion in the eyes.

" I know, dear one. But that only makes the betrayal all the worse. This may be harder than you think . But now, I must speak with your new friend."

Anne, whom had been terrified to that very moment, looked up and saw that Aslan was staring at her.

His face was grave and she could have sworn to have heard a low growl.

"Come, daughter of Eve."

"Sir, I am afraid someone must accompany me. My leg is broken."

"No one is to accompany you, child."

"But how am I to walk?"

"You shall walk as you always do. Now come! Walk!"

As soon as he said this, Anne felt a warm sensation in her leg and all of a sudden, she was sure she could walk. So she left Peter's shoulder and put her foot on the ground and went to Aslan.

All were amazed by this, but the girl had not the time to hear or notice any of this. She followed Aslan amazed and terrified all at once.

He made her walk a very long while and when they finally stopped his face was graver than ever.

"Tell me your sorrows, my child. And let your words be true, for I know what is in your heart."

And he said this with a growl. All of a sudden, tears started to pour from Anne's eyes and she fell to her knees.

"It's him! Him! I can't take this anymore!"

She started to sob and her hands were shaking. Aslan stood still and solemn, and he did not speak a word.

"It's eating me up... Minute after minute, the darkness takes me and I have to struggle to stay in the light! It's... It's so.. Hard... Always he tempts me, always he deceives me and I sink... Deeper and deeper. I'm tired, Aslan. I am so tired and weak... The evil is manipulating my feelings, my heart and my thoughts... Why? Why? It's destroying me... Little by little every bit of me is fading away. I can't even remember who I am! And everything I do just seems to kill me even more... I am crippled by fear and anxiety at all times. Why has he left me? Why has my father left me to suffer?"

It was then that Aslan roared, but Anne could never tell if he was angry or disappointed.

But in that moment, she was more afraid than she had ever been in her life.

"Child! Have you heard your own words? There is nor trust nor faith in them! You have disobeyed, you have not followed and you demand that your father give you peace? You having been living in Trial, my daughter, and you have not shown your love for the Father. You have only but complained of your situation and driven yourself into a state of constant anxiety and fear. And the evil one has used this against you with temptation and false feelings."

The girl had chills all down her back. Aslan's face then changed, it softened.

"Child, I never left you. During your trial, I was always suffering at your side and helping you to mature in your faith with patience. My daughter, I have never forsaken you, never. You have let the evil sit in your heart and make it heavy. Your soul has been in tribulation for far too long now. Come."

Anne, more terrified than she had ever been, got up and stood in front of The Great Lion trembling, shaking. Her knees were wobbly and her face had gone pale.

Cold sweat came down from her forehead and her lips quivered. Aslan smiled and said: "Be free, Child and never forget what has been done for you."

And he roared, right in her face. It was not even a great roar, but it was enough to make her faint from the fear.

But, nonetheless, something miraculous happened right in that moment. Whatever evil had been controlling her, fled terrified. When she opened her eyes, she felt different.

There was no fear, no anxiety, no panic, no doubt, no confusion and no pain, only joy, hope and a strange but good warmth running through her very veins.

Anne now hardly remembered what her life had been like before. She slowly pulled herself up, and like a newborn child, examined her hands, her arms, her legs and she touched her face as if she had no idea of what it looked like.

It was if she had been blind her entire life and just now regained her sight. She was the same girl, yet she was very different.

Now, do not be deceived, she was not yet cleansed of all sin, she still was living as us all before we go to our father. But she was free. Her trial had simply ended.

Yet, this is not all that happened. Anne now saw, she had heard truth and she now knew.

And as she looked up at Aslan, she no longer saw a Lion, but a man. The most beautiful man her eyes had ever laid upon. For, as in her dream, he was not of the earth.

He was Holy. He was of the Father, he was the Father. Anne's eyes filled with tears, but not of sorrow. Of pure joy.

He smiled, the most exquisite smile ever to be seen and he held his arms out wide open.

And the girl through herself in them and sobbed as he caressed her hair.

"Now, my Child, you have been freed from your torment, but only in this world. You must learn much still from yours and your faith must continue to grew. You have not yet understood all. I have given you peace, but you will still have to struggle when you return. I can not do all for you in this life. Do you understand, my love? You must grow. Never forget this. But now, the information of Peter's brother that you have carried here has tormented you, but you have done well to stay silent, for if you had not, Edmund might have never changed. Though, I do not want you to carry the burden of all knowledge of Narnia anymore. You shall sleep and forget child. And you shall forget my face until our next encounter alongside my father."

"You are leaving?"

"No, my daughter. I will never leave you. Trust me and obey child. Now, it is time to go. We must return to the others."

Jesus then changed again into a Lion and he then breathed in Anne's face and she fell onto the sweet dewy grass in deep sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the late update guys! I've been pretty busy but I'll be posting a chapter each night now! So be on the look out and please review! Thanks! :)**

The Story inside the Story: Chapter Ten

Now, Anne awoke in the most queer circumstance. She was peaceful and well rested and she felt as if she had just awoken from a most terrible, and yet most pleasant dream.

She hardly even recalled what had happened until she actually opened her eyes and had seen it all for herself. And she felt quite odd as well.

She was so calm and so full of joy that she found herself wondering why she had ever felt bad in the first place. There was no more worry, anxiety, fear or pain left in her heart. Anne was simply... Happy.

As if she knew that nothing could harm her ever again. Also, there was a strange warmth running through her entire body and for the first time she was not cold.

Now, if you have lived in chaos your entire life, when it is gone you will probably find yourself wondering if it had ever really been there and you will soon also find yourself so content that those moments seem only to be faded dreams or distant childhood memories or inventions. She felt like this exactly.

Anne yawned and stretched out her arms and finally she got up on her feet and examined her surroundings.

She was in a red tent with a gold lining and had been sleeping on the most comfortable hammock in existence.

On a chair near by, made of fine oak, of course of one of the non talking trees, there hung her leather bad and short swords and also a beautiful dark blue dress of a fine material that Anne had never seen before. Surely, she thought, it was narnian. In the center of the tent stood a wooden table and on this lay a short sleeved mail shirt, a red linen long sleeved shirt, a pair of dark brown trousers and brown leather boots with straps as the ones you see only in the medieval times.

Now, this shocked her quite a bit and for a moment, she felt as if battle was upon them and she had to take her place as a warrior of Narnia.

She glared at her new belongings, but put on only the dress, sure that the war had not yet commenced.

All of a sudden, a floating figure entered the tent and Anne discovered it to be one of the trees, that in a moment had helped her with her clothing and hair, so that she truly looked narnian herself.

"Come now, my Lady, for your friends await you for the morning feast!"

Anne then wondered if all the trees spoke in an elegant and melodic manner.

The tree then guided her unto her friends whom were having a very cheerful breakfast all together. And there amongst them sat Edmund, the younger brother, eating and smiling as if nothing had happened, but the cuts on his face and hands and his black eye showed otherwise. Nevertheless, the young girl filled up with joy at the sight of him and ran to join the others.

"Edmund! You're back! You're okay!"

She ran and then, to everyone's amazement, unexpectedly hugged him as only a sister would do.

And though all of them gaped at her shocked and confused, Anne felt as if it had been the right thing to do. Now, if you were Anne and suddenly felt to have no care in the world, you might have done the same.

For she felt so happy and lightheaded that everything seemed beautiful and miraculous to her and that filled with such joy that she felt that she had known Edmund as a brother, though she did not know why.

Soon though, they were all laughing together and having a most excellent breakfast made of butter, toast and the freshest and finest fruit of all Narnia.

Afterwards, Anne left them to stroll amongst the troupes as the four discussed some family matters. But no sooner had she left that Susan came running towards her with her bow in her hand and her quiver full of arrows around her shoulder.

The young child right as she reached Anne, panting a little.

"Susan? What's wrong."

The girl caught her breath and, a bit embarrassed, asked if they could talk alone for a moment.

So they went to the top of a hill and sat in the sun, letting the warm wind blow on their faces and in their hair.

"I'm sorry." Said Susan.

Anne gazed at her shocked. She had never thought to receive an apology and she had never thought it necessary.

"For what?"

"For the way I treated you. I was horrible."

"Oh! That's okay! I forgive you!"

Though anyone in Anne's situation would have probably forgiven even a monster, she was sincere and never thought that Susan should have asked, for it was already done.

You must know, though, that from that moment on, the two girls became good friends and their friendship lasted many years, until... Well... That's another story and you'll have to keep reading to find out.

They talked for an hour or more and from the bottom of the hill, Peter watched them. He saw his sister in a most different manner now.

She seemed cheerful and less prideful and she wasn't acting like a know-it-all anymore. And he was content in seeing joy in Susan once more... And wisdom. For he had never seen his sister apologize to anyone before. But Anne... She too was different. Almost queer.

From the first moment Peter had seen her, a certain sadness had shown in her eyes.

But now that sadness seemed to have disappeared and he found that he was truly starting to like her and that they would be really good friends one day. Maybe even best friends.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry guys! I'm going as fast as I can but I've kinda lost my inspiration! Let's say I'll post a chapter every two nights okay? **

The Story inside the Story: Chapter Eleven

Now, it had not been long after that one of the female centaurs came to call upon Anne and Susan. For the battle was drawing near and Anne needed to train if she was to be their captain.

The two girls then decided to join the others and head for the training fields, but the female centaur stood very firm and required Anne get dressed at once and leave with her.

"Alright! Alright!" She exclaimed.

"But I don't see what the hurry is! We have much time to prepare for battle!"

Now, if you were to be the future Captain of the Guard of a magical land in another world, you should know that nothing of that sort should have been said, for the centaur misunderstood the poor girl in thinking she cared nothing of Narnia or it's people when the truth was she did.

The girl was then accompanied back to her tent, for she was to wear her armor and wield her weapons in order to practice.

It did not take her long to put on all her new belongings and leave the tent once more, and when she had done so, all that set eyes upon her saw a great difference.

Her hair was pulled back into a braid, her expression was changed and she seemed to have a noble brow. Anne's silver armor glistened under the sun and it suited her perfectly, for she now truly looked as a warrior of Narnia.

The centaur was satisfied. They then left together and isolating themselves to the farthest part of the training field, they commenced. Now, you must know that the air in Narnia was not as ours and that Anne felt strength filling her in every moment.

The centaur taught and she learned quickly. She was soon able to remove her short swords from their hilts in no less than two seconds and put them back once more even faster.

Anne then soon found that she was very fond of fighting and training, so she even stayed during the midday feast to practice alongside the female centaur, who's name was Mea.

And though she shall never be mentioned in this story again, you must know that Anne's was very thankful to her for all the help she had given her.

The young girl practiced all day, until in the late afternoon, she was roughly interrupted by none other than Peter himself.

"Anne! The White witch is here!"

"Here?" She exclaimed, breathing with much difficulty.

"Yes. She's come to talk to Aslan. Come on!"

He then took her hand and pulled her away until they had come to the road that lead to Aslan's tent.

When they arrived they immediately saw her.

For she was being carried by the most horrifying creatures the two had ever seen in their lives. They were very big and had only one eye and there were four of them.

No sooner did Anne set eyes on the witch that she felt a strange cold inside of her, a nameless fear of a past memory, but when she looked upon Aslan, all that fear fled once more and she was filled with warmth. Little did she know that she would never be filled with fear again, at least while she was in Narnia. For in that moment, she understood that fear was just a lie. It was deceit itself and it was not of God but of evil. And she should not fear evil.

If you were Anne, you would comprehend all that I speak of much better, but unfortunately, you shall have to try and put yourselves in the shoes of a person that slept in fear until they are awakened and discover there was nothing to fear after all. For that is exactly how she felt, and even the witch in that moment understood that all the power she had had over the girl had vanished and that she would never be able to take her again.

But the witch did not care of this. Her eyes were fixed on those of Aslan.


End file.
